


The Love Tonight

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Musical theater challenge, Other, Song fic, posted on AQ, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: The second dumbest thing I've ever written.





	The Love Tonight

“I can see what’s happening.” Courtney commented from where she sat watching from the bar.

“What?” Willam looked up from her phone.

“And they don’t have a clue.”

Willam looked around confused

“Who.”

“They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line.” Courtney took a sip of her drink.

“Our trio’s down to two.”

“Oh.” Willam finally caught on to what the other girl was rambling about.

Across the room sat Alaska and Sharon hand in hand, whispering sweet words to each other.

“The sweet caress of twilight.”

“Actually it’s only 4 in the afternoon.” Willam started to get concerned.

“There’s magic everywhere.”

“Ok what the hell is in that drink?”

“And with all this romantic atmosphere.” Courtney grabbed Willam’s hand tightly.

“Disaster’s in the air.”

-  
How long had it been since they had seen each other? Alaska couldn’t remember.

It was strange how fast they had fallen back into place, as if they had never been apart.

Holding Sharon’s hand in hers brought back memories of the past. Rainy days spent cuddling in bed, tracing lazy patterns on bare skin as they explored each other’s body. Walking home together in the early hours of the morning from wherever they had been performing that particular night and kissing under the stars.

Everything felt like a dream now. Times before the fights were seemingly perfect compared to the brewing nightmares that would follow.

The day Alaska left was the day both of them woke up.

The past was the past. No power or force in the world could ever change or take back the words that had been said and the bottles smashed.

Sharon found herself trying to remember every detail of Alaska’s face as if this moment wasn’t real and she would disappear again.

Never had she felt so strongly about someone. Alaska was truly her soulmate, why else would have fate brought them together once again?

Instead of worrying about the future both decided to relish in the moments that they were now making together.

“I’m sorry.” Alaska’s breath was warm against Sharon’s ear as she whispered.

Placing a kiss to the side of Alaska’s head she replied.

“I am too.”

And that was all they needed.

-

Back at the bar Courtney’s drunken rambling continued.

“And if she falls in love tonight, It can be assumed.” She took a final shot. “Her carefree days with us are history.”

Willam held onto her shoulders so that she wouldn’t fall as she left the bar stool. Courtney wrapped her arms around Willam and began to sob into the blondes shoulder.

“In short, our pal is doomed.”

“Ok I’m taking you home right now.”


End file.
